museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Digitizing with the DRS Digitizer
Digitising with the DRS DIGITIZER KG Saur Publishing Company is publishing the microfilm edition “Party and State in the GDR” In the Microfiche Edition: “Party and State in the GDR. Files from the foundation of the Archive the Parties and Mass Organisations of the GDR at the Federal Archive der Parteien und Massenorganisationen der DDR im Bundesarchiv” have been published in an ongoing project since 2004 from the inventory of the Federal Archive.This included reports, letters, notes, orders, messages, speeches, writings, enclosures and other documents.They provide a wealth of material to study the history of the Socialist Unity Party of Germany SED and its most important managing bodies and persons, domestic and foreign policy and the international relationships of the GDR as well as the functions of state control. * Part 1 in the series is The Files from the Office of Walter Ulbricht. Approximately 75,000 pages have been examined and organised in the archive. * Part 2 The Files from the Office of Erich Honecker contains the correspondence from the office of Erich Honecker includes the correspondence from the office of Erich Honecker in the internal party archive of the politburo which had been classified as confidential. These materials include manuscripts from speeches, notes from conversations, articles, reports, minutes and hand-written records on foreign and domestic policy from the SED covering the years 1959 to 1989. * Part 3 includes the minutes from the central secretary of the SED from 1946 to 1989. Other parts follow. However, because the documents on the microfiches show heavy signs of aging and use and thereby extensive demands are placed on the digitalisation quality due to the poor-quality original materials, KG Saur Publishing Co. decided to commission DRS to carryout this service after an extensive test phase. Digitalisation with the DRS Digitizer is always as a grey scale document. This could ensure that all documents can be further processed during scanning without a loss of information. KG Saur decided to save materials as a grey scale image in the PNG format.After processing, the documents are then again output to microfilm. DRS Digitale Repro-Systeme GmbH DRS has successfully developed a completely automatic scanner technology for microfiches and microfilm jackets. The Oberhausen company produces and sells the DRS DIGITIZER worldwide and is expanding the service centre at the Oberhausen facility. Numerous customers can attest to the quality of the DRS Digitizer and the service. The DRS DIGITIZER is used by numerous German authorities as well as by the US Department of Defence and by Canadian Pension Insurance Institutions. Foreign service centres within Europe are primarily equipped with systems. Due to the use of modern, future-oriented CCD flat chip technology and a high-performance microfiche feed system, the DRS Digitizer is able to convert very large quantities of analogue microfiches with high quality demands and microfilm jackets quickly and with excellent quality into different data formats. Extensive information on applications and references for banks, insurance, publishing companies, archives and industrial companies are available upon request. External links * More information on the company: www.digitizer.info * More information on Mikrofiche-Edition:www.saur.de * http://www.saur.de/index.cfm?lang=DE&ID=0000011343 Category:Papers